My little family
by Quinntanalove
Summary: First story it's short but cute. Santana wakes up before Quinn and goes over how beautiful she looks. I suck at summaries I hope you think that the story's better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

It's Saturday morning, The curtains are half open beaming in the suns ray onto our bed reflecting on Quinn's milky skin. I love waking up before her so I can take in her angel like appearance; her short blonde hair cascaded on the pillow, her pink parted lips and that cute crinkle on her nose. I just lay there tracing my index finger very lightly over her jaw, chin and lips trying to be as gentle as possible.

My actions don't go to plan as she opens her eyes and looks deep into mine, those beautiful hazel eyes that I always get lost in whenever I look at them. She starts to smile, oh that smile, how I love it so much, she has a smile that can instantly brighten your day. She closes the gap between us and places a soft kiss on my lips. Speaking of lips; her lips are soft, subtle and they always manage to taste like vanilla...odd i know but they do. The kiss ends and that smile is plastered back on her face it's beautiful and effortless.

"Good morning, sweetie" her voice, why can't everyone talk like her? It would be kinda weird everyone walking around sounding like her but, it would put me at ease. I'm at a loss for words when she speaks and she notices giving me the cutest giggle ever. That's another thing I love about Quinn...her laugh it's adorable and I always get butterflies in my stomach when I hear it.

I snap out of the little trance I'm in before she thinks that I'm going crazy,

"Good morning, beautiful" I give her a swift kiss on her nose which makes her giggle and crinkle her nose, my god she's gorgeous. Before I can say anything else a soft cry comes from down the hall, his timing is impeccable as always. I roll my eyes not wanting to disturbed, which Quinn notices giving me a light slap on the arm, "go sort him out honey, I'm going to get some more sleep anyway". I sigh and nod my head, giving Quinn a soft kiss on her forehead, "oh and by the way, I'm expecting pancakes for when I wake up".

I laugh and walk out the bedroom, going down the hall and walking into a room painted entirely of blue. The hassle me and Quinn went through to get this room perfect was unbelievable. I step towards the crib which held our angel, our beautiful son, Luca Antonio Fabray-Lopez.

His eyes light up as he notices me and his arms stretch out for me to hold him. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms giving him a light kiss on his cheek. He looks so much like Quinn it's uncanny; his pale skin, hazel eyes and the tiny tufts of blonde hair on his head. Not forgetting his smile, it's just like Quinn's along with his nose and how it crinkles as he smiles. You can definitely tell that Quinn is his mother. Luca cuddles up to me and I sigh in content thinking about how perfect my little family is. End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just wanted to add another little chapter to this. Was meant to be a one-shot. Looks like it's going to be a two-shot haha. Enjoy.**

* * *

I've fed Luca his bottle, changed him and got him back to sleep. He could sleep for days if he wanted to. That's the perks of having him, he's such an easy going baby I have to admit. I place Luca in his stroller so I can keep an eye on him as I begin to make Quinn's pancakes.

While I make the pancakes, memories of the first time me and Quinn made them together come flooding back.

_"Q, you're going to do it wrong!" I say grabbing her hand around the handle of the pan before a pancake ends up getting stuck to our roof._

_"I was doing fine until you just interrupted me" she says in mock seriousness. __I laugh and step back away from her, with my hands held high in surrender._

_"Ok, ok I'm sorry chef, i'll let you do it on your own then" I watch as a huge grin comes on Quinn's face. She steps away from the stove, pan in hand ready to flip the pancake._

_"You ready?" She says excitedly. I nod and she carries on. She pauses for a minute biting the tip of her tongue in concentration. Then, she flips it closing her eyes and looking away as the pancake falls back into the pan with ease. She opens her eyes and a huge grin appears on her face._

_"Yes!" she says placing the pan back on the stove and walking over to me pulling me into a big hug, "See I told you I could do it, you should never doubt me" she finishes by sticking her tongue out._

_"Calm down Q, you've flipped a pancake not won an Olympic medal" I laugh as her smile drops. She slaps my arm._

_"Hey! Don't be such a meanie! It's an achievement, so shush." She pouts looking away. I move my fingers towards her chin, moving her face so that she is looking at me._

_"I'm sorry, babe." I say giving her a gentle kiss on her lips._

_"You should be San." she says pecking my lips again. Her face drops again and she starts to sniff. "Oh god what's that awful smell." I look towards the source of the smell and laugh._

_"Babe, you've cremated your pancake." I say turning her around so she can look at the very burnt pancake._

_"Oh shit!" _

I finish the memory, placing the last pancake on top of the other three. Two for Quinn and two for me. I know for a fact Quinn will moan about having just two pancakes, I smile as I think back to the times Quinn has moaned previous about the lack of pancakes on her plate. A soft kiss on my neck breaks me out of my thoughts, I look to the side seeing Quinn kissing down my neck and on my shoulder.

"Well, good morning to you too" I say turing around pecking her lips to which Quinn grabs my neck pulling me into a deep kiss. She pulls back ending the kiss before she pecks my lips one last time. She turns around grabbing the plate full of pancakes in the process and walks out, giving me a quick wink while exiting the room.

i laugh walking over to the stroller ,gently picking up a sleeping Luca as i follow her out of the kitchen. I walk in the living room to see Quinn had already made her self comfy; she sits with a fluffy blanket over her, tv remote in hand and a pillow behind her head. I chuckle and sit next to her.

"Arn't you forgetting someone?" I say nodding my head towards Luca. She pulls herself towards me snuggling into my side.

"Of course not." She says giving Luca a swift kiss on the forehead, "Pancakes are all I have been thinking about this morning." She picks up a piece of pancake, guiding it towards my mouth.

"Open." She commands and I comply opening my mouth as she places a piece of pancake in there. She giggles and looks at the tv.

I look at Quinn taking in her natural beauty. Not a flaw in site.

Quinn settles with just putting the news on considering the Saturday morning television today is crap. She snuggles closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. The only sounds that can be heard in the room are from the television, Luca's light breathing as he sleeps and Quinn munching on her pancake. I sigh in content and smile to myself.

This is what I love about my Saturday mornings; no work, no where to go. Just a quiet day with my beautiful wife and our adorable son. What more could I possibly ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello guys! I haven't wrote in awhile, so I'm a bit rusty haha. I thought I'd do a third chapter to the supposed to be one-shot. The idea came in my mind and it wouldn't leave, so I hope you like it.**

**Also if anyone is maybe waiting for another chapter for A Park, A Child and A Romance. I don't know when I will do another chapter, I haven't lost hope on the story so don't worry and just tell me if you guys have any ideas on the next chapter and what I should do. Maybe just boost my confidence a bit. I've had loads of exams so i have been revising so sorry for the wait guys. Thanks anyway for reading the stories and please encourage me to continue. Talk over. Enjoy reading this short (sorry it's short) chapter.**

* * *

"Come on, Luca you can do it, say Mami." I ask, truly believing that he had it in him to say it.

Luca looks at me with his big hazel eyes and a huge smile forming on his face, but still says nothing. I groan and look towards Quinn who has an amused look on her face.

"What's so funny?" I say in a huff, placing Luca down on the floor and making my way towards the sofa.

"You!" She laughs pointing at me. I straddle her waste and lay on top of her, resting my head on her chest.

"Shush, it's not funny, I want him to talk so much." I whine with a pout secure on my face.

"And he will, just give him time San he's 11 months for gods sake." She says playing with my hair to calm me down.

"All I want him to do is say Mami is that too hard?" I ask snuggling closer into Quinn.

"For a baby then yes, did you expect him to speak fluent Spanish by now?" I glare up at her, I hate it when she teases me.

"No...but that would be freaking awesome though!" She giggles and brings her lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"Trust me sweetie he will talk, just give him time." she says inches away from my lips. I don't answer but instead pull her in again for a another kiss. We stay like this for awhile satisfied with each others lips, until we hear a loud giggle. I break the kiss looking to the side to see Luca holding himself up on the sofa, laughing at us both.

"I think he wants some attention." Quinn says smiling from ear to ear. I look at Luca and laugh.

"Come on Luca, give Mami a kiss." I say puckering my lips and leaning towards him. Luca laughs and grabs both sides of my face.

"K-kiss!" I look at him wide eyes and then look to Quinn who is mirroring my reaction. I look back to Luca who has a huge smile plastered on his face. I sit up from Quinn, picking up Luca in the process and placing him on my lap.

"Oh my god, Luca say that again, say kiss." I say still not believing he just spoke. He starts to babble then says it again.

"Kiss!" This time he says it a lot clearer and louder. I'm left speechless looking from Quinn then back to Luca. Our little boy spoke. I jump from the sofa spinning Luca around, hearing giggles erupt from him.

"Quinn! Luca said his first word, can you believe it?" I say smiling wide, while cuddling him in my arms. Quinn's smile hasn't faltered as she gets up and places a kiss on Luca's head.

"Well done, little man!" She says clapping her hands excitedly. I place Luca back down and pull Quinn into a hug.

"Well this is one step closer to speaking Spanish." I laugh, looking down to Luca playing with his toys.

"It sure is." I lift her chin up, peppering kisses all over her face, landing the last one on her lips. I sigh in content and pull back looking into her hazel eyes, that seem to always take my breath away.

"Te amo, Quinn." I say not taking my eyes off hers. She bites her bottom lip and looks away trying to hide the blush forming on her face. I place my finger next to her chin pushing it so she's looking at me.

"Te amaré por siempre, San." Now I'm the one blushing.

"Wow Quinn, you almost speak Spanish better than me." I say with a wink and she giggles.

"Well I do have a beautiful, hot and sexy wife, that happens to speak Spanish." She says with a big grin.

"Ain't that right!" She laughs and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss that's full of passion and love. We break the kiss after hearing a loud shriek coming from the floor.

"Kiss!

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Remember guys; reviews, reviews, reviews. :)**


End file.
